Kish's New Victim
by KuroCielM
Summary: It's a normal day in Tokyo and Kish is bored and can't find his Koneko to pester. So what happens when he finds a new victim walking past him? Does the pestering ever stop? How does Ichigo react to finding out? Please read, rate and review. Rated T for future chapters and swearing. Warning- Yaoi later on.


Me: Hi! This is funnybunny181 with my first fan fiction! And to celebrate that, let's start off with my favourite pairing- a little hard to write for- Kish and Masaya. I'll try and make it all fluffy.

Ichigo: That's a weird pairing, don't you think?

Me: Yes but I'm sure there are SOME yaoi fans out there in the universe XD!

Ichigo: Wouldn't you rather do it on me and Masaya? *smiles at Masaya*

Masaya: *smiles back*

Kish: *rolls his eyes and pretends to be sick*

Me: Nope! Now on with the disclaimer!

Ichigo: funnybunny181 does not own Tokyo mew mew- if she did Tokyo mew mew would have a VERY weird story line... only God can see what goes on in _her _head...

Chapter 1: a new victim for Kish to stalk

This story is set about 1 month after the final battle and Kish, Pai and tart are all staying in the ship.

"Soooooo bored," Kish repeated for the 11th time in the previous five minutes, "Soooooo bored."

Kish had been pestering Pai for about 20 minutes, after which he got chucked off the ship with absolutely nothing to do. He was currently hanging upside down off a tree outside Ichigo's school, swinging himself slightly and as he watched people walk to school in the hope that he might see Ichigo. As the last of the teens poured into school and the bell rang, he realised that he hadn't seen Ichigo. He waited the whole day on that branch and you might have thought the blood would have rushed to his head but he remained completely fine and had his eyes peeled for Ichigo.

The final bell rang and people flooded out of the school. He looked closely for Ichigo but he didn't see her at all. By now he was really quite bored and was desperately trying to think of something that would entertain him for the next hour or so until Pai let him back on the ship. As the last person left the school gates he realized that he knew exactly who this was and what he thought was a brilliant idea popped into his head. It was Masaya.

He thought about this and thought that maybe Masaya would be a lot more fun to pester and annoy. Deciding that he'd found a good victim, he slowly swooped down off the tree as silently as he could and followed him. Kish the came a little bit closer behind him and tugged on a single strand of hair. As fast he could he teleported into a tree nearby to watch his reaction. Masaya turned round sharply and asked who's there.

"Nobody," he said to himself and continued walking. Kish teleported again, without making a sound, behind Masaya and tugged again, this time harder, at another strand of hair. Kish then teleported away again behind another tree and Masaya turned around again to see who it was. Again, nobody. Masaya continued to walk on and this time he pulled on his collar, being a lot more noticeable Masaya turned round again and Kish teleported out of sight.

He realized then that this was annoying Masaya more than he thought it would and was thinking about doing this again and he teleported behind masaya for a fourth time but as his hand went to pull at his collar Masaya swivelled round and caught Kish's hand.

"Don't!" Masaya said, and as he did, he lost his balance and landed on Kish.

"Oww!" Kish yelled in pain as his back came in contact with the contact with the concrete road.

He then looked up at Masaya who looked very annoyed. Kish had a few options floating around in his head-

.teleport away before he hurts you

.say something witty that would annoy him

.DO something witty that would annoy him

And since Kish wasn't the sort of person to back away easily, he was left with two options. He decided that the third option would be more fun to try and leaned up quickly and (however much he hated Masaya, doing this for the purpose to annoy him) kissed him.

Masaya just froze like an idiot and when he realized what was going on he yelled. "Get off me Kish!"

"How, _you_ are the one on top of _me,_" Kish smirked.

Masaya instantly got up and walked away. Kish just continued laying there and laughed to himself. "See you tomorrow then!" Kish shouted after.

He realized that that was probably more entertaining than Ichigo and planned on seeing how tomorrow went.

When he got back to the ship, tart was playing with toy cars on the floor. He was greeted by Pai saying "what did you do?" tipping his head to the side, hands on hips looking very disappointed.

"Nothing!" Kish replied.

"So you expect me to believe that you came back looking so smug and you've done, nothing?" Pai enquired.

"No. I don't expect you to believe it but i expect you to let me get away with it," and with that, Kish left instantly.

Meanwhile Masaya was walking home- doing a lot of thinking. There were a few questions still pondering in his mind-

Why did Kish of all people kiss me?

What did Kish mean by "see you tomorrow"?

Was Kish planning on stalking him?

And the one that he wanted to figure out the most- why did the kiss... feel... right?

He pushed that one to the back of his mind- not wanting to deal with it. He didn't want it to feel right. It just... did.

He decided that he was going to forget all about those 10 awkward minutes of his life and thought about something (or someone rather) that he liked to think about, Ichigo. He drifted off daydreaming about her so much that he managed to pass his house without even realizing it. He was there- in the middle of nowhere.

"Shoot," he refrained from swearing and started to walk back the other way. After a while he started to ask himself those questions again, over and over and over again.

When he got back to his house he opened the door and shouted to tell his mum he was home he was asked why he was late home. His mother looked very upset and worried but didn't question him and just served up dinner.

Over dinner he thought about those questions- seeming to blank everybody in the room and just try and answer his own questions.

"Masaya? Masaya?" his mother had been trying to ask him something but as he was so caught up in his questions he hadn't heard his mother.

"Are you ok?" his mother asked again.

"Yea I'm fine."

"You don't seem it."

"Hmm..." Masaya looked down to his plate and wondered why he was getting all so worked up about this- and then remembered he had a date with Ichigo tomorrow. If Kish was planning on visiting him tomorrow then he would have trouble, especially if he was planning on doing what he did today, or worse.

So that was chapter 1- if you have any ideas for the next chapter- tell me. If you have any constructive criticism- please give it. chapter 2 will be up shortly so keep an eye out for updates!


End file.
